


No compromises

by LinaGalin



Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaGalin/pseuds/LinaGalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know what happened in Episode 3 of Spartacus: War of the Damned. Here is my interpretation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No compromises

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, although I wish I did. All of this gloriousness belongs to the God among men, Steven S. DeKnight (isn't that such a cool name?).
> 
> Author’s note: This is my interpretation of our favourite Nagron scene. Rated M for a reason! There will be some serious slashy nakedness going on here, so if you’re uncomfortable with this, well, what are you doing here? NAGRON FOREVA!
> 
> P.S. The work is not beta-d, so if there are any volunteers, I'll be more than grateful. Enjoy!

Nasir was undeniably, indisputably, unequivocally drunk. Not the tipsy kind of drunk where you can still amuse yourself and be part of the celebrations, nor the pissed kind of drunk where you’re not aware of much else except holding a wine cup in hand. The best words for Nasir’s current state had to be an ‘intoxicated euphoric haze’. Heads and faces swam all around him and he felt like he loved each and every one of them, like he wanted to throw his arms around their necks and sway from side to side. He tried to hold himself together, but his eyes gave his mind away – shiny, lazily opened, like an overexuberant teen having his first share of strong drink.

He was never the kind to get carried away when it came to alcohol. Back when he was still a slave, which to Nasir already seemed like a lifetime ago, he always had to be alert and at the ready for his master’s wishes. If his dominus so much as felt like his slaves’ minds were anywhere else, but on the fixed task, they were severely punished. Needless to say, Nasir never let such a thing happen, which is one of the many reasons why he was elected to such a high position in the ludus. Ever since he joined ranks with Spartacus, however, things had changed in all directions. He felt more liberated, more at ease to follow his desires wherever they might take him. After a huge battle, such as the one Spartacus’ army had just terminated, it felt almost like a necessity to wet the throat with a sweet drink. And sweet the pirates’ wine it was. Celebrations had exploded all around, similar to the time the Germans had first entered their ranks. Overcome with all the shouts and laughter going on around him, Nasir gradually became more intoxicated than he believed himself to be.

The wine had quickly reached the bottom of his cup and Nasir turned around to find its sweet source just as Donar was shouting rather than telling a joke to a crowd of roudy listeners. As he was drunkenly making his way through the throng of people, not really looking at where he was going, he bumped his shoulder into someone so hard, he felt compelled to look back at his unfortunate victim and mumble “Apologies”. The man looked everything, but a victim. In fact, Nasir was quickly overcome by a feeling he had often experienced – a mixture between vulnerability and flattery. The way this man’s eyes followed his body, made the wine-induced haze go straight to his head.

The pirate’s reply made things even worse, “Share drink and see them accepted.”

Nasir felt embarrassed and put on the spot, so he answered the first thing that came up in his fogged-up brain. “My cup is spoken for”, he half smiled in an attempt at apology he didn’t think was warranted.

“I seek not to claim it my own”, continued tha dark skinned mad, adding in a voice much too suggestive for Nasir’s liking, “merely, grace lips with its nectar”.

Nasir blinked, wondering how this man could have become so forward in such a short conversation. There really must be something to this wine, he thought.

“You are bold of words”, he licked his lips uncomfortably stating the obvious.

“I have been too long at sea…Among rough company”, the pirate explained although Nasir had no idea what he was trying to say exactly. It seemed to him that this bold man was constantly saying one thing while meaning quite another. As flattered as he was by the attention, Nasir wished to get back to his cup and comrades.

“I do not favour crashing waves,” he muttered, trying to turn away, but found his arm caught not very gently by the man’s hand. Those dark eyes looked at him imploringly and a smiled as though convincing Nasir to stay just with a gesture. Nasir felt held back by a mute spell.

“Words from mouth such as yours could move a man to forever turn from them.” The man’s gaze was boring into Nasir’s, making the smaller man smile widely in search of an appropriate reply. He truly couldn’t believe the straight-forward, yet alluring approach of this pirate. It was a firm answer he needed, obviously mumbled excuses were not going to work anymore.

Thankfully, a familiar figure appeared by his side at that very moment and he felt, rather than saw, Agron placing his arm protectively in front of him, hissing “Remove fucking hand” to the dark skinned stranger. His gladiator had dangerous flames dancing in his eyes and Nasir knew better than to put oil in the fire.

“He meant no harm”, he said quickly seeking to soothe his lover’s anger.

“Apologies,” said the dark skinned man, although his smile was anything but apologetic. “I did not know you were mired in shit East of the Rhyne”.

Inwardly, Nasir cringed waiting for whatever was sure to follow. Of all the things this man could have said, insulting Agron’s heritage was probably the worst. On second thought, Nasir didn’t think there was any way they could have avoided this turn of events.

Agron grinned in that slightly maniacal way of his as though he was both livid and slightly amused by the man’s reply. The amusement quickly fell from his lips, however, when he pulled his hand back and punched the guy in the face as hard as Nasir had ever seen him.

Fuck the Gods, thought Nasir.

Agron threw himself at the man pushing him through the yelling and cheering crowd. Nasir knew that this wasn’t going to end well. The two of them grabbed each other twisting and turning until Agron’s back slammed against the wall. Donar tried unsuccessfully to intervene only to be pushed angrily back by the gladiator. Taking advantage of the distraction, the pirate swung a good punch straight at Agron’s face. Momentarily caught off guard, Agron’s rage suddenly exploded and with a powerful uppercut, he began mauling the dark man’s face. Punch after punch he devastated him, the crowd going wild and Nasir standing there, wondering how he got himself into this. When Agron lost it, it was close to impossible to pull him back and apart from himself, Nasir knew of only one other person who was able to tame the beast.

“Agron!”, Spartacus yelled in a voice loud enough to be heard by everyone, yet unwavering, shushing the crowd into silence. Agron stopped himself in between punches, looking up like a wild dog staring at his master, teeth bared and nostrils flaring.

“Remove yourself from sight,” was Spartacus’ only command. Growling in frustration, Agron threw in one last punch for good measure and swept out of the hall. Nasir sighed and went after him, bracing himself for what was to sure to follow.

Before he walked into their room, he heard the sound of ceramic smashing against the wall and Agron yelling angrily. As he came in, he saw his lover throwing random objects in all directions, completely consumed in his tantrum. The sight made anger start to rise in his own throat.

“Spartacus stands displeased with celebration’s end!” he admonished, knowing that mentioning Spartacus’ name might calm down his wild lover a little.

“I was not one who caused offence”, Agron replied heatedly, his face still turned to the wall. Subconsciously Nasir was reminded of a little boy, refusing to admit it had started the fight. So he made himself sound angry to keep the irritable boy in check.

“The Cicilian overstepped yet your response was…”, he began.

“…was as it fucking should be!”Agron yelled hotly, strong determination in his voice. Nasir could not find his voice to object. He knew perfectly well what Agron was like and when his mind and heart were set on something, he loved it, protected it and did unimaginable things for it just to keep it safe. Of course, Agron’s idea of ‘keeping it safe’ stretched far beyond most people’s imagination running side by side with the idea of ‘keeping it his’. Yet it was one of the traits Nasir loved most about him. Agron gave himself completely to everything he did, emotions always evident on his beautiful face. As he looked at him at that moment, Nasir saw all the vulnerability, hurt and fear amidst the pained anger written clear as a tattoo on his features. His heart clenched so hard for Agron, he was rendered speechless.

“Jupiter himself would find cause to tremble if he laid hand upon you…” Agron said as direct and heart-felt as always. No trace of a lie could be found in that intense green gaze. All of a sudden, Nasir realized the ridiculousness of the entire situation – he got drunk, he was hit on by an attractive man, Agron was insulted and everything went downhill from there. Now they were arguing heatedly in their room about fighting with Gods. All of this because he had had too much to drink! For Jupiter’s sake, he thought, it just couldn’t get any more aburd…But that’s what made it so Agron – he made no compromises however small the injury. Nasir chuckled at his sweet hero who demonstrated for the umpteenth time how much he cared for him.

“You would battle a God for me?” Nasir asked, walking closer to his love and smiling reassuringly. Agron’s gaze followed his every step as if he desperately needed to be closer to Nasir, yet couldn’t trust himself to move.

“I would slay all,” he began not taking his eyes away from Nasir’s for second, saying “all” as though there was no room for exceptions, “that would lay attempt to wrest you from my arms”. Eyes widening, Agron could not have been more open, more laid bare. How could Nasir turn away, how could he ever be truly angry with that bright and glorious face? Nasir needed to show Agron exactly what he meant to him.

“Strike Jupiter and the Silician from mind”, he said closing the distance between them, stroking his lover’s cheek softly. He tried to convey as plainly as he could all that he felt, all that he needed Agron to know. “I would have them of no concern to the one that holds my heart”. Smiling gently, Nasir became mesmerized by the change in Agron’s gaze. Angry and open like a wound only a moment ago, his eyes softened into relief and pleasure. It was as if all of those intense emotions melted away as quickly as they had arisen. Agron was like this, Nasir thought. He could be as powerful as a sea storm, yet as tame as a wave’s caress on a calm beach. He smiled with the corners of his lips, happiness plainly visible on his face and lifted his right arm to cup Nasir’s cheek. He leaned down, like he was pulled by a magnet and Nasir only had to lift his chin to capture that sweet mouth with his.

Agron leaned into him, grabbing the back of Nasir’s neck and opening his mouth, the tip of his tongue caressing Nasir’s lips so softly, the Syrian thought he could have missed it if his every nerve wasn’t alert in anticipation. He caught Agron’s lower lip with his, not wanting to let go. Breaking apart only to dive back in again, Agron leaned his head to the side pulling Nasir closer, like he wanted to breathe him in whole. They leaned on each other’s foreheads, as they looked down at their busied hands undressing each other like eager teenagers. Sliding that hot mouth down his chin, Agron buried his face in Nasir’s neck kissing and inhaling deeply. The long haired man turned his head to the side, turning his back to Agron and already missing his touch until the gladiator embraced him from behind, holding him like he was the most precious thing in the world. 

Laying down on the bed, they smiled against each other’s lips, Nasir’s heart full to the brim with joy. They linked lips again, the Syrian lifting himself off the bed, chasing after Agron’s taste. His gladiator’s favorite place must have been his neck because his face took refuge there again, moaning at the warm pulse he found there. Nasir leaned his head back in pleasure, grabbing the soft hair at the back of Agron’s neck, needing to be breathed in, his skin humming in bliss. The large man slid down his lover’s body, like he was paying homage to a sacred temple and Nasir lifted his hand searching for purchase somewhere, anywhere. In moments like these he couldn’t pretend to be strong or unyielding. He lost all control, not because it was bad, but because it was too good.

Agron continued his slow journey down, kissing and breathing hotly on every piece of skin he could reach, electrifying each cell in Nasir’s body. The Syrian couldn’t take the teasing, he needed him now, on him, around him, inside him.

“Now…” he moaned unintelligibly. “Please”. It was not a plea, not a request, but a confession. He needed to admit how far gone he was, how he couldn’t restrain his hips from lifting to the soft touch. Agron lifted his green eyes just as he was standing above Nasir’s abdomen, looking at the man sprawled out before him like he couldn’t believe his eyes. The same adoration Nasir felt, he saw reflected in his lover’s roaming gaze.

“Please, what?” Agron taunted lazily, never stopping his gaze’s journey over Nasir’s body. When it reached the smaller man’s face, Nasir felt himself blush no matter how many times they had done this before. The demand in Agron’s stare was unmovable, unrelenting. Nasir knew he needed to hear his submission.

“Fuck the Gods, Agron, just touch me,please…” Nasir pleaded, not caring what it took anymore just as long as he bloody moved. Chuckling, Agron kissed the underside of his leg, coming impossibly close to the place Nasir wanted him to touch the most, only to switch to the other side and give his other thigh the same unhurried attention. Nasir’s fingers were digging in the sheets, torn between killing Agron and fucking his brains out.

Just then Agron’s warm tongue swept the head of his weeping cock, stroking and engulfing the entire tip into his mouth in one swift move. Nasir cried out and lifted his hips off the bed lost in almost painful pleasure.

“Agron…” he breathed, opening his eyes, which he didn’t even know he had closed. He lifted himself forward and grabbed Agron by the side of his face, drawing him up until they were nose to nose. Looking straight into Agron’s eyes, he demanded “Stop fucking around and fuck me already”. Agron’s gaze darkened and he dived for Nasir’s mouth, moaning unashamedly. Nasir’s tongue reached out immediately wanting to taste, to claim, not bothering with gentleness anymore. Agron ran his hands all over his face, like he wanted to engrave his features into his memory.

Agron drew back closing his eyes and licking his lips. As he opened them to gaze into Nasir’s once more, they seemed unfocused, like his mind was already lost in hungry thoughts. Nasir moaned and watched as his lover drew from the side of the bed a familiar vial, only the slight smell of which made his teeth ache in want, reminscent of past pleasures. Agron lay down behind him, cushioning Nasir’s body on his right hand and pulling his body close, so he could bury his head in Nasir’s neck again. That truly was his favourite place, Nasir thought.

Soon enough all thoughts were erased from Nasir’s mind as Agron’s slick fingers reached his back and slid slowly down to his ass. Nasir rubbed himself shamelessly against Agron’s own rock hard cock and he felt a sharp bite to his neck. Agron’s touches were becoming more insistent circling around Nasir’s crack in gentle strokes. At the same time he whispered hotly against Nasir’s ear sending a shock of pleasure down his spine, “You drive me fucking crazy, you know that?” As he said that, he inserted the tip of his finger in Nasir’s hole making him cry out like a wanton whore. “I want to be inside you so badly,” he whimpered when he felt Nasir pushing back against him. Agron continued to bite and lick at the side of Nasir’s ear, swallowing it whole. Nasir threw his head back, moaning “Gods, Agron, fuck!”

It seemed Agron’s patience was running thin as well because he inserted a second finger with a ferocity that made Nasir’s head swim with pleasure. It still wasn’t enough. He felt empty and incomplete and on the brink of his sanity with Agron’s cock so close. He pushed Agron’s hands away a little too harshly, but he didn’t care and grabbed his already slickened cock from behind. Giving it one hard stroke, he positioned himself right at the very tip. Twisting himself backwards so he could see Agron’s eyes, he purred “You know you want to fuck me, Agron”. Agron groaned desperately, eyes locked onto Nasir’s lips. “So what the fuck are you waiting for?” the smaller man whispered right against Agron’s mouth before it was claimed in a devouring kiss.

It seemed that was the last of Agron’s reserve because as he pummeled Nasir’s lips, he pushed forward and in a few agonizing seconds his head was buried in the sweet, tight heat of his lover. Nasir’s head fell on Agron’s shoulder speechless, his mouth falling open in a silent scream. Hands roaming all over each other’s bodies, Agron placed his huge palm on Nasir’s heart protectively, like somebody could just sweep down and take it away. His thrusts were slow and deep, slipping inch by inch his full length inside. Nasir’s hand found Agron’s and he squeezed it tightly bringing their bodies even closer. He felt completely enveloped by Agron, wholly protected and loved. Nothing could ever come close to this intimacy, Agron breathing in the scent of his neck like it was nectar. Nasir twisted back to steal another open-mouthed kiss from the man he thought was truly a sex God. 

Agron’s hand swiped over his swollen cock, stroking him slowly from bottom to top. Nasir threw his head back and hissed in ecstasy. He felt he couldn’t take much more of this when Agron suddenly hit that sweet spot inside him that made his insides catch fire. Pushing his ass back in a silent plea for Agron to hit that place once more, he saw out of the corners of his eyes Agron smiling behind him, only for that smile to twist into a wicked growl as he shoved inside him deep and hard. Nasir saw stars and felt like his entire body was mercilessly teased on the edge, Agron desperately pounding into him hitting pleasure points Nasir never knew he had. When the gladiator began to increase the tightness of the strokes on his dick, Nasir arched into his hand like a pulled string.

“Fuck…yes”, he whimpered helplessly as Agron thrust impossibly harder and harder inside him. He felt himself reaching that glorious peak as everything went white behind his closed eyelids and he heard himself screaming so loud he was sure the entire camp was going to hear him. Agron bit his neck hard and they both tumbled moaning and thrusting into each other, like the world was splitting into a thousand pieces. He felt Agron’s seed explode inside him just as his cock burst into a mind-blowing orgasm, his hole spasming uncontrollably around his lover, milking him for all he was worth. They continued to slide against each other wave after glorious wave until they both couldn’t take it anymore. Breathing heavily and wrapped into a sweat slicked ball, they held each other until their heart beats slowed down from their erratic pace.

Nasir slowly opened his eyes and tried to make sense of his surroundings, his mind only coming back down to earth. He twisted around in Agron’s arms only to find the same blissfully satisfied expression on his face. Smiling widely, he stroked the side of his loved one’s face and waited till those beautiful green eyes focused on his.

“I hope next time you will remember this before you attempt to defend my honor,” he said only half joking. Agron smiled lazily and kissed the tip of his nose.

“I may need to be reminded as often as possible,” he replied.

Shaking his head, Nasir laughed. “Jupiter truly would find his hands full with a stubborn ass like you”.

Laughing they cuddled close together and closed their eyes, breathing calmly each other’s air, ready for a deep and mindless sleep to come and claim them.


End file.
